Grá Forbidden
by TheKouSisters
Summary: Laby...¿Te gusta mi hermano? –Preguntó Katherine ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo–/ ¿Qué cojones? ¡Lysandro! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana! –Gritó el pelirrojo enfadado mientras tiraba del brazo de Katherine–/ Y si te digo que me gustas ¿Qué harías? Ahora lo entiendo todo, me gustas, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente ¡Mi hermano es demasiado posesivo! –I need Oc's–
1. Chapter 1

_No pude evitar subirlo XD agradezco a Miaw, ella me dio los ánimos para subirla ;/u/; espero que les guste~._

* * *

 _¿Qué pensarías al saber que le gustas al amigo de tu hermano? ¿Podrás corresponder a sus sentimientos? Y también está tu hermano... ¿Dejará que su preciada hermana salga con su mejor amigo?_

¡Katherine Elizabeth! —Gritaba Castiel desde la cocina—

¿Qué quieres? —Bufó molesta la chica que entraba por la puerta de la cocina, rondaba el metro sesenta, su cabello magenta iba atado en un moño mal hecho y sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas gafas de pasta negra, la chica llevaba un short negro y una camiseta negra, resaltando el tono blanco de su piel y sus mejillas sonrosadas—

¿Qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu hermano? —Le recalcó Castiel— Vístete, viene Lysandro a ensayar.

Pero si estoy vestida. —Katherine hizo un pequeño puchero y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquel nombre—

Te vas a cambiar. —Castiel se acercó lentamente a su hermana pequeña mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios—

¡No pienso hacerlo! —Antes de seguir protestando, Katherine sintió como su hermano mayor la cogía de la cintura y la cargaba en su hombro como un saco de papas— ¡Castiel! ¡Déjame!

Te dije que te vas a cambiar y eso harás. —El pelirrojo subió hasta el cuarto de su hermana y al entrar la dejó en su cama, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzaba a sonar— No vas a bajar hasta que te hayas cambiado.

Pero... —Katherine se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de su hermano, cuando cerró la puerta, cogió su almohada y ahogó un grito en ella- ¡Idiota!

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜゜・。。・゜゜・。。・**

—Castiel refunfuñaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, no pensaba dejar que nadie viera a su hermana pequeña como un trozo de carne— Es estúpida e inocente. —Susurró antes de abrir la puerta—

Buenas tardes, Castiel. —Saludó cordialmente Lysandro mientras entraba en la casa de su mejor amigo—

Me sorprende ver que llegaste temprano. —Comentó Castiel riendo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina— ¿Un zumo de mango?

Claro. —El albino entró en el salón y se fijó en las recientes fotos que se posaban en una de las repisas, concretamente en una, donde salía aquella chica, su musa— Castiel ¿dónde se encuentra Katherine? —Preguntó intentando disimular sus ganas de verla—

Kitty se encuentra en su cuarto, no tardará en bajar. —Respondió Castiel mientras se acercaba a su amigo con el vaso, nada más llegar a él, escuchó aquella voz tan familiar para él—

¡Buenas tardes, Lysandro! —Saludó Kitty mientras bajaba las escaleras—

Buenas tardes, Katherine. —Lysandro se acercó a la hermana de su mejor amigo y le dio un beso en la mano—

Sí, muy buenas tardes a todos. —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba los puños, lo único que su hermana había hecho era ponerse un jersey que le quedaba holgado, pero si se agachaba podría dejar ver lo impensable—

Castiel ¿sabes dónde está el mando de la tele? —Le preguntó su hermana mientras miraba entre los cojines del sofá—

Creo recordar que el otro día se me cayó bajo el mueble. —Respondió el pelirrojo, quien abrió los ojos al ver como su hermana se agachaba, rápidamente la tomó de la mano— Ya lo cojo yo.

—Lysandro se sonrojó levemente, había visto el bonito trasero de la chica que le gustaba, sacudió su cabeza al pensar esas vulgaridades, pero no podía negar que Kitty tenía una hermosa figura—

¿Pero qué te pasa? —Bufó molesta Katherine mientras se sentaba en el sofá y empezaba a ver la tele—

Lysandro y yo vamos a practicar, no te metas en líos. —Castiel comenzó a caminar hacia el ático, seguido de su amigo—

Yo no soy tú. —Le contestó mientras reía—

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜゜・。。・゜゜**

Venga Lysandro, debes concentrarte, eres despistado pero cuando se trata de música eso cambia. —Castiel paseaba por el ático mientras miraba a su amigo— ¿Te inquieta algo? Porque no le encuentro otra explicación.

No te preocupes, creo que es cansancio. —El albino se puso de pie— Si me disculpas, creo que me iré a mi casa.

Te acompaño. —Castiel bajó detrás de su amigo, se encontró con Kitty dormida en el sofá y bufó—

Bueno, yo me voy. —Lysandro salió de aquella casa y solo podía pensar en una sola persona—

Katherine Elizabeth, debo hablar contigo. —Castiel pellizcó los mofletes de su hermana, logrando despertarla—

¿Qué pasa? —Algo somnolienta, Kitty se sentó mientras tapaba su boca al bostezar—

No vuelvas a agacharte si llevas tan poco puesto. —Le comentó molesto—

¿De qué hablas? —Kitty ladeó la cabeza algo confusa—

Antes, cuando te agachaste, le enseñaste todo el trasero a Lysandro. —Le explicó mientras una venita se formaba en su frente— Kitty, los chicos solo buscan una cosa...

...¡No me vuelvas a hablar de eso! ¡Eres un pésimo padre! No se te da bien explicar lo de el sexo. —Con sus mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal, Katherine se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cuarto—

No es que no se me de bien, es que eres mi hermana pequeña y no quiero que nadie te haga daño. —Susurró Castiel mientras veía como su hermana subía por las escaleras—

 **゜・。。** **Al día siguiente** **・。。・゜**

¡Katherine! Llegaremos tarde. —Castiel terminaba de tomarse el jugo mientras esperaba a su hermana—

Que ya voy. —Comentó Katherine entrando en la cocina, llevaba una camiseta holgada que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negra con la cara de Jack, unas medias negras y unas mustang negras, su cabello iba atado en una trenza de lado—

Espero que debajo de esa camiseta lleves algo más. —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba el bol de cereales a su hermana pequeña—

No, si te parece no llevo nada. —Bufó molesta mientras se comía los cereales, al terminar se fue con su hermano a cepillarse los dientes—

Recuerda, si Ámber se acerca y te pregunta sobre mi debes decirle que... —Comentaba Castiel mientras le pasaba el casco de moto a su hermana pequeña—

Debo decirle que deje de ser tan bruja y que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo. —Repitió mientras se colocaba el casco y se subía en la hermosa moto negra de su hermano—

Así me gusta. —Dijo Castiel orgulloso mientras arrancaba, en diez minutos la moto iba entrando en el instituto y las miradas se posaron en ella, todos sabían que habían llegado los hermanos rebeldes, nada más aparcar la moto, Katherine se bajó y se quitó el casco, empezando a buscar con su mirada a una persona en especial, al divisarla, salió corriendo en su dirección—

¡Kitty! ¡Espera! —Castiel se pasó una mano por su pelo mientras veía a su hermana correr, sintió una mano en el hombro y al girarse se topó con la mirada de su mejor amigo—

Buenos días Castiel ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Lysandro mientras empezaban a caminar—

Katherine es un caos. —Comentó el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba—

Lyllïaby también lo es, debes entender que están creciendo. —Respondió el albino con calma mientras miraba como su hermana abrazaba a Katherine—

¡Laby! Te extrañé. —Confesó la chica mientras miraba a Laby, una hermosa chica un poco más alta que Elizabeth, su tez blanca resaltaba gracias a su hermoso cabello, blanco y largo que degrada en las puntas a un bonito color violeta y por último al azul, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermano mayor, pero el verde tiraba más a ser turquesa. Llevaba puesto un jersey de manga larga que le quedaba holgado y llegaba a sus rodillas, medias altas de color negro que estaban bien sujetas gracias a unos hermosos ligueros con forma de corazón y botines negros, se podía apreciar el llamativo Helix que tenía en su oreja izquierda—

Yo también te extrañé, Lizz. —Laby sonrió, unos pequeños hoyuelos se hicieron presentes, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ámber y la tranquilidad que reinaba se fue—

Mira Ámber, ahí están las pandilleras. —Dijo Charlotte riendo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la rubia—

No le digas así a mi cuñada. —Contestó Ámber mientras miraba a Katherine y sonreía—

Pffff...¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Laby se llevó una mano a la tripa mientras reía— E-Esa fue muy buena, Ámber.

Un día de estos terminarán por llevarla a un manicomio. —Comentó Katherine mientras se aguantaba la risa, vio como Ámber se acercaba y cogía su muñeca, apretando su agarre—

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjala! —Laby se acercó a Ámber pero antes de poder coger su cabello, sintió como agarraban la manga de su jersey y tiraban de ella, se fijó bien y era Li quien la sujetaba—

Ámber ¿puedes dejar de joder a la gente? —La rubia se giró al escuchar su nombre, aun sin soltar la muñeca de Katherine, se fijó en la chica que estaba con ellas, alta, midiendo alrededor del metro setenta y tres, su cabello de un bonito color negro azabache le llegaba hasta su cadera, su flequillo recto no llegaba a rozar sus largas pestañas, sus ojos grises miraban a la rubia con rencor, llevaba puesto una camiseta que se ceñia a su hermosa figura, unos pitillos negros y unas deportivas grises—

No te metas donde no te llaman, Nikola. —Le dijo Charlotte mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado—

¿Crees que voy a dejar que se metan con mis amigas? —Nikola frunció el ceño mientras una venita se formaba en su frente, vio como Charlotte se acercaba y se preparó para hacerle frente, pero una voz hizo sobresaltar al trío de arpías—

¡¿QUÉ COÑO LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA?! —Se pudo escuchar el grito de Castiel por todo el pasillo, provocando que los alumnos de las demás aulas salieran, al lado del pelirrojo se encontraban Lysandro y Kentin—

Y-Yo... —Ámber soltó la muñeca de Katherine con miedo y se giró, viendo como Castiel se acercaba, estaba cabreado y eso asustó a la rubia—

¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana! —Le gritó Castiel, de repente vio como Nathaniel se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos—

Li, suelta a Lyllïaby, ahora. —Habló Lysandro serio, viendo como la asiática soltaba a su hermana—

¿Estás bien, Koko? —Le preguntó Kentin a su hermana—

¿Puedo saber por qué le gritas a mi hermana, Castiel? —Preguntó Nathaniel mientras mataba al pelirrojo con la mirada—

¡Tu estúpida hermana estaba lastimado a Lizz! —Respondió Castiel molesto, Nathaniel miró a su hermana y ella negó con la cabeza—

E-Es mentira Nath, yo solo hablaba con ella. —Mintió la rubia—

¡Serás mentirosa! —Laby se acercó a Katherine y cogió su muñeca con cuidado, estaba roja— Entonces esto qué es ¿maquillaje?

Ámber ¿tú le hiciste eso? —Nathaniel negó con la cabeza al ver la cara de su hermana— Hablaremos luego.

No vuelvas a molestarla. —Advirtió el pelirrojo mientras el trío se iba, se acercó a su hermana y tomó su muñeca con cuidado—

No seas bruto, me duele. —Dijo Katherine mientras hacía una mueca de dolor—

* * *

 _Bueno bueno bueno, los únicos chicos disponibles de momento son Dimitry y Alexy, más adelante avisaré si necesito algún Oc más uwú, necesitaré una hermosa hermana para los gemelos {La que se enamorará de Dimitry} y una hermosa hermana para Dimitry {La que se enamorará de Alexy} les dejo aquí la ficha de Lizz~._

 **Nombre: Katherine Elizabeth.**

 **Apellido: Lauridsen.**

 **Apodo: Kitty, Eliza, Lizz.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Físico: Katherine es una chica que ronda el metro sesenta, de tez blanca con las mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios son carnosos y de un bonito color rosa pálido. Su cabello es largo, llegando a rozar su trasero y con rizos en las puntas, de un llamativo color magenta, su flequillo está apartado hacia el lado derecho, sus ojos grises son muy expresivos. Suele hacerse una trenza de lado o una coleta alta, tiene un pequeño tatuaje en forma de calavera en su muñeca izquierda.**

 **Su cuerpo esta bastante desarrollado para la edad que tiene, tiene un culito "apetecible" a primera vista y unos muy buenos atributos.**

 **Carácter: Kitty es un polo opuesto a su hermano, es directa, amable, curiosa, con un gran corazón, celosa con aquellos que son cercanos a ella. Es muy vengativa, algo tenía que sacar de su hermano, por eso cuando juegan con ella, devuelve la jugada con el doble de daño.**

 **Estilo: La hermana del rebelde sin causa prefiere usar pantalones cortos, pitillos, botines, deportivas, camisetas con logos y camisetas anchas, no es muy "femenina que digamos" pero cuando quiere, cambia radicalmente ya que se pone faldas, camisas bien planchadas, lazos y merceditas.**

 **Historia: Kitty nació dos años después de Castiel, concretamente en Dinamarca ya que sus padres se encontraban allí en ese momento, cuando su hermano cumplió los 16 le dijo a sus padres que estaba cansado de tanto viaje y que quería asentarse, así que él se quedó en Francia mientras Kitty seguía con sus padres. Meses después la pequeña dijo que quería irse a vivir con su hermano mayor, por lo que un día le llegó de sorpresa. La primera vez que pisó el instituto, los compañeros suyos y los de su hermano pensaron que era su novia ya que habían llegado juntos, cuando escucharon su apellido, cayeron en cuenta.**

 **Un mes después de asentarse con su hermano, conoció a la hermana pequeña de Lysandro, Laby se convirtió en una persona muy importante para ella, llegando a ser la única chica a la que deja dormir en su casa.**

 **Gustos: Escuchar música, leer, tocar el violonchelo, cocinar, comer dulces, pasar el tiempo con Laby.**

 **Disgustos: Los hipócritas, la comida amarga, los truenos, lo grotesco.**

 **Extra: El tatuaje se lo hizo el día de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, fue el regalo que le dio su hermano. Es muy celosa con él ya que sabe todo lo que ocurrió con Debrah y no quiere que vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Cuando está cerca de Lysandro se siente extraña, ella no le presta importancia, más tarde se dará cuenta de que se está enamorando de él.**

 _Para la ficha necesitaré lo siguiente:_

 _Nombre_

 _Apellido_

 _Apodo_

 _Edad_

 _Físico_

 _Carácter_

 _Estilo_

 _Historia {Me gustaría saber si vivieron con su hermano desde que él se independizó, si estuvieron viajando y le llegaron de sorpresa, cómo conocieron al mejor amigo de él y la primera impresión que se llevaron ambos.}_

 _Gustos_

 _Disgustos_

 _Extra_

 ** _Espero que la idea les haya gustado, un enorme beso a Miaw, Zempie y las demás, me animan a seguir escribiendo u/u_**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Sorpresa! Aquí Saku se reporta con la continuación, agradezco de verdad a todas las que participaron u/3/ú y pido disculpas en mi nombre y en el de Kai pero ya saben, evaluaciones finales u.u por cierto, Madam, en parte este Capítulo se subió gracias a ti, ya que andaba en mi mundo con Freud XD sin más, espero que les guste._

* * *

Vamos a la enfermería. —Dijo Castiel con autoridad mientras cogía con cuidado a su hermana y comenzaba a caminar—

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Kentin mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana—

A Ámber le dio un ataque de locura. —Susurró Nikola mientras inflaba las mejillas al sentir como su hermano despeinaba su cabello—

¿Estás bien, Lyllïaby? —Lysandro observó como su hermana pequeña sacudía el jersey que llevaba puesto—

Por supuesto, Lys. —Respondió Laby con calma mientras sonreía—

Mmmm... —Castiel se giró al llegar a la enfermería, fijó su vista en Laby y por un segundo pudo apreciar el bra de la hermana de Lysandro, ya que ella se había agachado para acomodar sus ligueros— Laby ¿Podrías acompañar a Kitty? No quiero que me expulsen por llegar tarde.

Vaya, Castiel preocupado por sus faltas de asistencia. —Bromeó Kentin mientras comenzaba a caminar—

Idiota, si me expulsan no podré mantener a Ámber lejos de mi estúpida hermana. —Bufó el pelirrojo mientras fruncia el ceño—

¡Oye! ¡Yo también te quiero! —Gritó Katherine al escuchar aquello, segundos después por la puerta se asomaba una hermosa albina, sus ojos eran peculiares, con heterocromía ya que el derecho era negro y el izquierdo plateado, la joven llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta en su mano, fijó su vista en la hermana del rebelde sin causa y sonrió—

Buenos días Lizz. —Saludó cordialmente mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a las chicas— Laby, Nikki. —Dijo al ver como entraban Lyllïaby y Nikola detrás— la enfermera vendrá en seguida, ahora..¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

Verás Celyan. —Nikola cogió la muñeca de Katherine con cuidado y se la enseñó a Celyan—

¡Pero qué bestia! —Exclamó Celyan a la vez que entraba una chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules—

Buenos días chicas. —Saludó con dulzura la enfermera mientras se sentaba al lado de Celyan—

Señorita Tassie, mire lo que Ámber le hizo a Lizzie. —Dijo Celyan mientras le enseñaba la muñeca a la enfermera—

¡Oh dios! No te preocupes cielo, con esta crema y esta venda todo mejorará. —Tassie sonrió mientras le vendaba la mano y le aplicaba la crema— Si no se dan prisa llegarán tarde a su segunda hora, una vez más, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, Celyan. —Agradeció Tassie con una sonrisa mientras las chicas salían de la enfermería—

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜**

Entonces escuché como Castiel le gritaba a Ámber. —Le susurraba Karla a Peggy, quien lo anotaba todo en una libreta—

Vaya, problemas en el paraíso. —Murmuró Peggy, dejó caer bolígrafo al sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, cuando se giró, se encontró con la mirada fría de Katherine—

Deja de decir estupideces acerca de mi hermano, Karla. —Advirtió Kitty mientras se acercaba a los pupitres del fondo y se sentaba con Laby a su lado—

Buenos días, Kitty. —Al escuchar esa voz, tanto Nikola como Lyllïaby se giraron, topándose con la mirada dulce de una linda chica, su cabello castaño oscuro no llegaba a sobrepasar su barbilla, sus ojos dorados miraban con un brillo especial a las chicas que se encontraban delante de ella, después de todo, eran las únicas chicas con las que había logrado entablar una amistad—

Buenos días Ikki. —Kitty hizo una leve reverencia mientras reía, justo antes de que el señor Farres entrara en la clase, sintieron un temblor y se miraron entre ellas.—

Sam. —Dijeron todas a la vez, en cuestión de segundos una chica entraba corriendo por la puerta, sentándose al lado de Ikki.—

B-Buenos días. —Susurró mientras respiraba agitada, su cabello castaño claro estaba alborotado y sus mejillas sonrosadas, en las puntas de su cabello se podía apreciar un bonito color turquesa llegando a ser morado, sus ojos grises miraban a las chicas con cariño—

Casi no llegas, Sam. —Susurró Laby mientras se sentaba y sacaba su cuaderno—

Pero llegué ¿no? —Dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras el profesor Farres comenzaba con la clase—

—Kitty tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y sus ojos estaban por cerrarse hasta que una bolita de papel cayó en su mesa, al cogerla pudo leer que ponía dentro— _"Quiero enseñarles un lugar, solo a ustedes, no le digan nada a los hermanos porque ahí si se nos acaba la gozadera, pasenla hasta que vuelva a mi. Att: Laby."_ —Kitty ladeó la cabeza confusa y le pasó la nota a Ikki, quien al leerla se la pasó a Sam, ella la tuvo que lanzar ya que Celyan estaba en su mundo y no se daba cuenta de que la llamaban, y por último Nikola, quien se la lanzó a Laby y se felicitó a sí misma por su gran puntería, ya que la bolita había entrado justo en el escote de su jersey—

¡Al fin! —Nikola fue la primera en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida, pero fue parada por la voz de Laby—

¡Nikola! —Gritó Laby frunciendo el ceño, cuando Nikki volvió a caminar hacia ellas, se sentó en su mesa— Hoy por la noche nos vamos a ir a un lugar muy hermoso, el lugar más maravilloso que pueden conocer. —Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos—

¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Sam curiosa—

¿Qué le diremos a nuestros hermanos? —Comentó Ikki algo confusa—

¿Cómo debemos ir vestidas? —Cuestionó Nikki ladeando la cabeza—

¿Por qué estás tan buena? —Susurró Katherine—

¿A qué hora y en donde quedamos? —Dijo Celyan mientras reía—

A ver, todo a su tiempo, cuando lleguen allí ya les diré el nombre, les dirán que dormirán en casa de Kitty, pueden ir como quieran menos de princesas, con eso les digo todo. Kitty, no he escuchado eso y quedamos en la casa de Kitty a las ocho. —Dicho esto, Laby saltó de su mesa y caminó hacia la puerta—

Espera ¿Qué? ¿En mi casa?...—Katherine abrió los ojos como platos al procesar la información— ¡¿Qué?!

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜**

Muy bien pequeñas. —Laby tocó el timbre de la casa de Katherine, escucharon un golpe y después varios seguidos, de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara de Castiel roja como un tomate—

¿Qué hacen aquí? —Dijo molesto mientras las chicas entraban en la casa—

Vinimos a pasar la noche con Kitty. —Dijo Celyan tranquila mientras subía hacia la habitación de la hermana del pelirrojo—

¿Qué? —Castiel abrió los ojos escuchar aquello—

¿No escuchaste? Vinimos a pasar la noche con tu hermana. —Comentó Ikki mientras seguía a las demás—

¡Katherine Elizabeth! —Gritó Castiel furioso—

¡No grites! —Dijo Kitty mientras bajaba—

¿Qué es eso de que se quedan a dormir? —Cuestionó Castiel frunciendo el ceño—

¿Disculpa? —Katherine abrió los ojos al escuchar aquel reproche por parte de su hermano—

 **゜・。** **En la segunda planta** **゜・゜**

Vaya, tiene un cuarto muy bonito. —Sam miraba las paredes de aquel cuarto, negras con estrellas blancas, una cama bastante grande con un cojín en forma de Donuts que Nikola no había dudado en abrazar—

Voy a ir a ver cómo le va a Kitty con el ogro de su hermano, si quieren cambiarse chicas. —Dijo Laby mientras salía del cuarto y acto seguido se comenzaban a escuchar los gritos de Castiel—

No me imagino tener que convivir con alguien así.. —Susurró Celyan mientras sacaba la ropa de su bolso—

Yo tampoco. —Murmuró Nikola mientras fruncia el ceño—

—Laby caminaba lentamente por el pasillo y de repente una voz femenina llamó su atención, venía de la habitación del pelirrojo, la curiosidad pudo con ella y sé acercó lentamente, al asomar la cabeza se encontró con una chica de cabello azul y ojos azules, al parecer estaba desnuda— Vaya. —Murmuró Laby mientras apretaba sus puños, volvió a seguir su camino y cuando bajaba las escaleras escuchó aquello que la obligó a decir lo que acababa de ver—

¡Aquí también vivo yo y debes informarme de lo que vayas a hacer en esta casa! —Gritó Castiel mientras alzaba su mano derecha—

Por lo menos ella no se trae a chicos aquí para follar con ellos. —Habló Lyllïaby seria, Katherine abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito mientras Castiel bajaba la mano y miraba estático a su hermana y a la mejor amiga de ella—

No me lo puedo creer...me regañas cuando tú..¡Tú eres peor! —Gritó llorando mientras corría hacia las escaleras, la chica de cabello azul asomó su cabeza por el pasillo—

Castiel cariño, hace frío. —Dijo con voz melosa mientras se acercaba tapando su cuerpo con la sábana— Oh ¿Y ellas quienes son? —Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño—

Genial, ni siquiera le hablas de tu familia, ya veo lo muchísimo que te importa. —Laby mató con la mirada al pelirrojo mientras corría detrás de Kitty—

¡Te odio Castiel! —Gritó Lizzie desde el piso de arriba—

—Castiel se llevó una mano al pecho, el escuchar aquello era igual que sentir como se clavaba un cuchillo en su pecho—

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜**

¡Es un estúpido! —Katherine sollozaba mientras Laby la abrazaba—

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Celyan preocupada al ver como lloraba Lizz—

¿Saben que? Vamos a aquel lugar. —Dijo Kitty mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y comenzaba a caminar hacia su armario—

Vaya, esto se pone muy interesante. —Ikki reía mientras cepillaba su cabello—

Nos vamos a divertir, eso es seguro. —Comentó Sam sonriendo de lado—

Hablamos de Laby, ella siempre sabe como divertirse. —Afirmó Nikola riendo—

* * *

 _Bueno bueno bueno parece que hay problemas ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hermana pequeña? ¿Dónde las llevará Laby? todo se sabrá en la continuación, pido disculpas de nuevo y agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios, nos animan a seguir escribiendo y a completar las historias, les deseo un hermoso día. Att: **~Sakura~.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas buenas buenas ¿Cómo están? espero que les vaya bien uwu aquí dejo esta actualización, es más larga porque ya me acerco a los finales asddfsdad espero que les guste._

* * *

¿Listas? –Preguntó Laby mientras miraba a las chicas, todas iban con pantalones cortos, unas con medias hasta las rodillas y otras con medias tatuadas, se veían diferentes–

Por supuesto, tú guíanos, Laby. –Habló Celyan mientras se acomodaba el gorro negro que llevaba–

No hagan mucho ruido al bajar, recuerden que está el estúpido de mi hermano. –Bufó Katherine molesta mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y todas las demás salían despacio, antes de cerrar la puerta se acordó de dejar la ventana de su habitación abierta–

Entonces, vamos. –Susurró Nikki riendo mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras, cuando llegaron a ellas y comenzaban a bajar, escucharon un " _¡Joder Castiel!",_ pusieron una mueca de asco y dirigieron su mirada a Kitty, quien estaba siendo sujetada por Ikki y Laby–

No hagas nada. –Le susurraba Laby mientras le tapaba la boca–

Al menos no se dará cuenta de que no estamos. –Murmuró Sam ladeando la cabeza mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa, echaron un último vistazo a la casa y salieron, cerrando la puerta lo más despacio posible–

Bueno Laby, te seguimos. –Dijeron todas mientras comenzaban a caminar siguiendo a Laby, las calles estaban vacías y todo parecía muy lúgubre, Celyan y Sam hablaban sobre las vacaciones que se aproximaban mientras las demás buscaban algún rastro de vida en aquel lugar, después de caminar y caminar, Kitty cogió el brazo de su amiga, logrando que todas parasen–

¿Falta mucho? Llevamos bastante caminando y por aquí no hay nadie. –Dijo Katherine frunciendo el ceño, Laby sonrió de lado y caminó hacia la entrada de lo que parecía ser una boca de metro, las chicas se acercaron curiosas y bajaron con ella, abriendo la puerta lentamente fueron cegadas por la luz que había en aquel lugar–

Chicas, bienvenidas al Subterráneo. –Habló Laby con una gran sonrisa, detrás de ella se podía observar un lugar abierto, coches compitiendo en carreras ilegales, gente bailando…–

¿Pero qué…? –Sam abrió los ojos al ver aquel lugar, todo era tan ilegal que le sorprendía–

Sinceramente, si nuestros hermanos llegan a saber que estuvimos aquí, nos podemos olvidar de salir. –Dijo Celyan riendo, de repente un grupo de personas se acercó a ellas–

¡Laby! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! ¿Amigas tuyas? –Preguntó una chica rubia de ojos magentas–

¡Sí! Son mis compañeras, quiero que las traten como si fueran de la familia. –Laby les dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de salir corriendo hacia las gradas donde se encontraba la gente observando las carreras–

¡Laby espera! –Gritó Katherine en vano, su amiga había desaparecido entre la multitud en cuestión de segundos–

Vaya, no me esperaba que la hermana del victoriano tuviera una doble vida. –Susurró Nikki mientras analizaba todo lo que veía–

¡Oigan! Vinimos a divertirnos ¿no? ¡No pongan cara de viejas gruñonas! –Ikki tiró del brazo de Sam y corrió con ella hasta ocultarse entre las personas que bailaban–

No debemos separarn–Kitty dejó de hablar al ver como Celyan corría con Nikki hacia la carrera de coches– os…

¡Vamos! ¡Diviértete! –Dijo la rubia mientras empujaba a Katherine hacia la multitud–

 **゜・。。・゜Castiel゜・。。・゜゜**

Cielo, no me gusta que fumes. –La chica de cabello azul fruncía el ceño al ver como el pelirrojo encendía un cigarrillo–

Es mi vida Laeti, no la tuya. –Contestó cortante mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca–

Por cierto, ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? Parecían jóvenes, no sabía que te gustaban así… –Dijo Laeti sonriendo de lado–

¿A ti qué coño te importa quiénes sean? Sabes perfectamente que yo no repito. –Castiel se puso de pie y cogió la ropa de la chica– Así que ahora, vete de mi casa. –El pelirrojo cogió la ropa de la chica y se la tiró en la cara– Tienes cinco minutos para irte de mi casa.

¿Qué? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Pero yo pensé que teníamos algo especial… –Laeti hizo un puchero mientras miraba al pelirrojo–

Te vas de mi jodida casa AHORA. –Castiel la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, sacándola de su cuarto–

¡Eres un estúpido! –Gritó Laeti mientras se vestía–

Sí…lo sé. –Susurró el pelirrojo mientras se vestía también, al salir, se topó con la mirada furiosa de la peli-azul–

Te vas a arrepentir. –Susurró Laeti mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa–

No me puedo creer que haya peleado con mi hermana por esta cabeza hueca. –Bufó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de Katherine, al llegar, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada– Kitty, sé que fui un estúpido, ahora abre la puerta. –Habló Castiel con voz fuerte, no se escuchaba nada al otro lado–Perfecto, la he jodido pero bien. –El pelirrojo se dio por vencido, por lo que se fue a su cuarto y escribió un mensaje a sus amigos– _"Gracias por decirme que sus hermanas venían, la tuve con Katherine"_ –Le dio a enviar y al rato recibió la contestación de Kentin, al leerla, apretó los puños y apagó el celular–

" _ **Admite que no fue por culpa de nuestras hermanas, sino tuya, eres un incomprensible con Katherine, tú mismo te lo buscaste."**_

 **゜・。。・゜Al día siguiente゜・。。・゜゜**

N-No se rían. –Susurraba Ikki mientras se aguantaba la risa, Laby sujetaba a Kitty por el brazo mientras que Celyan y Nikki se tapaban la boca para aguantarse la risa–

Fue demasiado bueno, debemos repetir. –Dijo Sam mientras comenzaba a subir hacia la ventana del cuarto de Kitty–

Agradezco a mamá por plantar eso ahí. –Comentó Kitty, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos también–

Yo también le agradezco. –Susurró Nikki mientras subía por la enredadera detrás de Sam–

¡Pero yo tengo llaves! –Gritó Katherine, quien se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Celyan–

Eso es Celyan, tranquilízala con tus abrazos, yo subiré y lo prepararé todo. –Laby comenzó a trepar con cuidado, al llegar se encontró con Sam dormida en la cama y con Nikki encima de ella– Ay dios… –Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, logró moverlas y ponerlas en una buena posición– Ahora sí. –Cuando se giró, pudo ver como Ikki se asomaba por la ventana, la pilló de improvisto por lo que se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar su grito–

¡No grites! –Dijo Ikki mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca– Tengo a Lizzie y a Celyan detrás, así que por favor déjame pasar. –Le pidió haciendo un puchero, cuando logró pasar por la ventana, jaló del brazo de Kitty, cayendo con ella al suelo–

Joder Kitty, no puedes beber. –Bufó Laby mientras levantaba a su amiga y la tiraba en la cama–

Bueno, ahora a dormir, me apetece dormir. –Susurró Katherine cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Sam–

¿Nosotras tres somos las únicas que pudimos aguantar? –Preguntó Laby, al no escuchar una respuesta decidió girarse, tanto Ikki como Celyan se habían quedado dormidas, apoyaban su espalda en la espalda de la otra– Solo es cuestión de práctica. –Susurró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acostaba al lado de Nikki–

 _La mañana pasó lenta, Celyan se había movido en sueños y se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, Ikki se había tumbado en la gran alfombra que tenía Kitty en su cuarto y en cuanto a las chicas que estaban en la cama…Sam estaba siendo asfixiada por Katherine y Laby tenía un mechón de pelo de Nikki en su boca. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un grito las hizo sobresaltar._

¡Katherine Elizabeth! ¡Sal de ahí! –Gritaba Castiel mientras golpeaba la puerta, al cabo de un rato esta se abrió, mostrando a una Laby cabreada–

¿Puedo saber qué cojones haces? –Preguntó enfadada–

Llamo a mi hermana, ahora si me disculpas. –El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a entrar en el cuarto, pero Lyllïaby se lo impidió–

Déjala tranquila, Castiel. –Dijo con seriedad mientras se acomodaba el tirante del bra–

Hago lo que me da la real gana. –Bufó el pelirrojo fijándose en la delantera de la albina, se relamió el labio y por un momento se olvidó de quién se trataba–

¿Me estás escuchando? –Cuestionó Laby, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba– ¿Pero qué crees que haces? –Dijo molesta mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho–

Tsk, las he visto mejores. –Comentó el pelirrojo con burla mientras sonreía de lado–

Eso quiere decir que has traído a más chicas aquí… –Castiel se fijó en su hermana y su corazón le dolió–

Kitty yo… –El pelirrojo intentó acercarse, pero Laby se lo impidió de nuevo–

No quiero escuchar tus tontas excusas. –Dijo molesta mientras se frotaba los ojos–

Ahora si eres tan amable de irte. –Comentó Laby mientras señalaba la puerta–

Pero–Castiel miró a su hermana y vio dolor en sus ojos, se dio por vencido y salió de allí en dirección a su cuarto–

Tiene muchísima cara. –Susurró Sam mientras bostezaba–

–Ikki estaba durmiendo tranquila, mientras daba varias vueltas por la alfombra, el sonido de su celular logró despertarla– "¿Sí?" –Contestó somnolienta mientras se sentaba– "¿En serio? Vaya, sí, no te preocupes, en nada estoy allí." –Con pereza, colgó la llamada y dirigió su mirada a las demás– Era Armin, ya saben, Alexy quiere obligarlo a organizar la casa y necesita mi ayuda para evitarlo. –Bufó molesta mientras se ponía de pie– Creo que es hora de que me vaya. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas– Me la pasé muy bien de verdad, debemos repetir.

Yo también me voy, no creo que mi hermano vaya a esperar todo el día. –Comentó Sam mientras cogía su bolso–

¿Nos vamos todas? Así nos hacemos compañía en el trayecto. –Sugirió Nikki mientras sonreía–

Es una buena idea, así nuestros queridos hermanos no podrán quejarse. –Dijo Celyan riendo mientras se peinaba el cabello–

Kitty a mí me encantaría quedarme para ayudarte con el ogro de tu hermano pero tengo clase de canto con Lysandro y bueno… –Lyllïaby vio a su mejor amiga y en pocos segundos se vio envuelta en sus brazos–

No te preocupes Laby, ya has hecho bastante y te lo agradezco. –Susurró con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba, en cuestión de segundos las demás chicas se unieron al abrazo–

Si ocurre algo, sea lo que sea, estaremos en Skype ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo Celyan mientras bajaba con las chicas–

No os preocupéis chicas, estaré bien. –Aseguró Kitty mientras les abría la puerta– Muchas gracias por la noche, de verdad.

Lo repetiremos, te lo aseguro. –Dijo Laby con una sonrisa mientras salía en compañía de las chicas, nada más cerrar la puerta, Kitty se encontró con su hermano en la cocina–

Katherine. –Dijo Castiel serio–

¿Sí? –Kitty asomó la cabeza por la puerta–

Quiero decirte que sé que estuvo mal lo de anoche, pero aun así tú tampoco me avisaste de que–Castiel dejó de hablar al ver la cara de su hermana–

¿Sabes? Les pedí a papá y a mamá que me dejaran vivir contigo porque te echaba de menos y no aguantaba ir de un lado a otro, pero ahora, viendo cómo te comportas conmigo, me estoy planteando volver con ellos. –Dijo Katherine mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar–

¿De verdad? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras puedes irte. –Respondió el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, se maldijo mentalmente al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos grises de su hermana– N-No, espera, yo no quería…

Cállate, por favor, ya lo dejaste todo claro. –Le contestó Katherine con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto y se encerraba en él–

Joder, soy un estúpido. –Se dijo a si mismo mientras le daba un golpe a la pared–

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜**

¡Llegaremos tarde! –Castiel entró en el cuarto de su hermana, solo para encontrarlo vacío, encima del escritorio había una nota para él– " _No me esperes, iré a la casa de Laby para ir con ella y su hermano al instituto. Att: Katherine."_ –El pelirrojo arrugó aquel papel y salió de aquella habitación dando un portazo–

¿Me esperas? Voy a por mis cosas. –Le dijo Laby a Kitty mientras le daba un abrazo y subía a su habitación–

¿Kitty? –Lysandro se sorprendió al verla allí, cuando ella se giró y le miró, el albino se llevó la mano al pecho cuando vio sus ojos rojos– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Se atrevió a preguntar mientras se acercaba–

Mi hermano es un estúpido. –Susurró mientras se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sintió temor cuando escuchó como tocaban el timbre– Por favor, no le abras, yo no quiero verle… –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como Lysandro abría la puerta–

¡Katherine! –Gritó el pelirrojo enfadado mientras entraba, como reacción, Katherine se escondió detrás del albino–

Castiel por favor. –Comentó Lysandro molesto al ver la reacción de su amigo–

¿Por favor qué? ¡Es mi hermana! –Respondió el pelirrojo–

Deja de gritar. –Pidió el albino mientras sentía como las manos de Kitty se aferraban a la tela de su ropa–

¡No estoy gritando! –Dijo enfadado mientras se maldecía por dentro–

¡La hiciste llorar! –Gritó desde las escaleras Lyllïaby mientras observaba la escena–

¡Cállate! –Le gritó el pelirrojo con rabia, ganándose un toque por parte del albino–

Castiel por favor, vete. –Pidió Lysandro molesto–

No me iré sin Katherine. –Comentó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y fruncía el ceño–

Nosotros la llevaremos, ahora por favor, vete. –Volvió a pedir el albino mientras le señalaba la puerta–

Joder Katherine ¡lo siento! –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba los puños–

Castiel. –El pelirrojo vio la mirada que le mostraba su amigo, el albino cerró los ojos al escuchar el portazo que dio al salir–

L-Lo siento… –Susurró Katherine mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sintió como rodeaban su cuerpo con ambas manos y al abrir los ojos se topó con la sonrisa de Laby–

No te preocupes ¿sí? Ahora vamos. –Comentó la albina mientras salía de la casa–

No es tu culpa, Kitty. –Dijo Lysandro mientras besaba la mano de la chica y salía con ella de la casa–

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜** **゜・。。・゜゜・。**

Entonces le dije ¡No puede ser! Y al final resultó que sí era cierto. –Le comentaba Sam a su hermano mientras caminaban hacia el instituto–

Entiendo. –Contestó Dimitry mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, cuando cruzaron la esquina se encontraron con los gemelos y su hermana–

¡Buenos días Ikki! –Gritó Sam llamando la atención de la chica y sus hermanos–

¡Buenas! –Contestó Ikki mientras se acercaba a su compañera–

¿Cómo están, chicos? –Preguntó Dimitry mientras se acercaba a los gemelos–

Yo estoy bien, Armin estuvo la noche jugando así que tiene sueño. –Respondió Alexy mientras señalaba a su hermano–

Bueno, es normal viniendo de él. –Dijo Dimitry mientras se acercaban a la entrada–

¡Buenos días! –Gritaba Nikki mientras se acercaba corriendo con Kentin–

Buenos días Nikki. –Saludó cordialmente Dimitry, escucharon el sonido de una moto y supieron de quien se trataba, cuando el pelirrojo estacionó su moto se sorprendieron al no ver a su hermana–

¿Y Kitty? –Preguntó Celyan, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia el grupo–

No sé, supongo que anoche no le fue bien. –Susurró Sam mientras seguía con la mirada al pelirrojo–

¿Qué miran? –Cuestionó Castiel frunciendo el ceño–

Oye amigo, relax. –Dijo Kentin mientras arqueaba una ceja–

Buenos días. –Todas las chicas se giraron al escuchar aquella voz, Katherine se acercaba con Laby mientras que Lysandro estacionaba el auto–

¡Kitty! –Celyan se acercó corriendo y abrazó a la chica con cariño, ante este gesto, Castiel bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada–

¿Y si entramos? Queda poco para que comiencen las clases. –Les recordó Sam, todas se despidieron de sus hermanos y se dirigieron a su salón–

Yo las veo luego, ya saben, voy a ayudar a la enfermera. –Celyan se despidió dándoles un gran abrazo antes de caminar hacia la enfermería–

Bueno ¿les dijeron algo? –Preguntó Laby mientras se sentaba en su mesa–

Nada fuera de lo normal, sólo si me divertí. –Comentó Nikki riendo–

Kitty ¿qué hizo tu hermano? –Le preguntó Sam mientras acariciaba su cabello–

Le dije que estaba pensando en volver con papá y mamá… él me contestó que si es lo que quería allá yo. –Susurró sollozando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la ventana, minutos después sonaba el timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase–

Buenos días chicos, supongo que ya lo habrán escuchado, una alumna nueva se incorpora hoy a esta clase, por favor trátenla con respeto. –Dijo la profesora Delanay mientras la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una chica hermosa, bastante alta, rondando aproximadamente le metro sesenta y ocho, su cabello de un llamativo color miel con mechones dorados iba atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules miraban a los presentes con timidez, llevaba puesto unos pitillos de color rosa claro, un jersey almidonado blanco y unas merceditas blancas– Puedes presentarte.

Me llamo Daáe Milov y tengo 16 años, me gusta tocar el violín y leer… –Daáe recorría con su mirada a todos sus compañeros, pero se fijó más en las dos chicas que se sentaban en la última fila al lado de la ventana, esos ojos grises y aquel cabello albino…–

Bueno señorita Milov, se puede sentar al lado de la señorita Violeta Escassi. –Al decir esto, la voz de la directora se pudo escuchar por los altavoces–

" _Señorita Katherine Elizabeth Lauridsen, se necesita su presencia en el despacho, Ahora."_

–Katherine se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se puso de pie, cuando pasó al lado de Daáe, se fijó más en ella, recordando a alguien especial–

Qué habrá hecho el estúpido de mi hermano. –Susurraba Katherine mientras llegaba al despacho y tocaba la puerta, escuchó un " _adelante"_ por lo que no dudó en entrar, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a su hermano sentado dándole la espalda– No me sorprende.

Por favor, siéntese. –Le pidió la directora, Kitty se acercó y se sentó, cuando se fijó en su hermano abrió los ojos preocupada, tenía el labio roto y sangre en este–

Señorita Lauridsen, su hermano está aquí porque un alumno de tercer curso dijo cosas obscenas sobre usted, según me ha contado él, usted ya se había quejado sobre eso ¿Es cierto? –Preguntó la directora mientras miraba seriamente a la chica–

Sí, es cierto, más de una vez llegué a casa y le conté a mi hermano lo que me había dicho ese chico, no sé porque no le creen, él no bromea con cosas tan graves como esas. –Contestó Kitty seria, sorprendiendo a su hermano y a la directora–

Bueno, en eso tiene razón, pero su hermano tiene un largo historial en cuanto a problemas se trata. –Comentó la directora mientras miraba fijamente a Katherine–

Y si no me equivoco, ese chico también tiene un buen historial en cuanto a cosas obscenas se trata, ya que no soy la única chica a la que ha molestado. –Volvió a responder Katherine, recibió un pisotón por parte de su hermano, que le decía con la mirada _"Cállate de una jodida vez antes de que lo empeores todo."_ –

Sí, eso también es verdad, lamento mucho lo sucedido señorita, ahora puede acompañar a su hermano a la enfermería. –Habló la directora con voz firme mientras los dos hermanos salían–

¿Puedo saber qué dijo? –Susurró Kitty mientras miraba a su hermano–

Mejor no quieras saberlo, Kitty. –Contestó Castiel mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña con fuerza–

Ejem ejem, lamento arruinar el momento de hermano dulce pero nos morimos de hambre. –Habló Kentin riendo–

Aguafiestas. –Bufó Castiel–

Debo llevar al bruto de mi hermano a la enfermería. –Comentó Kitty riendo, se fijó en Laby, quien se acercaba con la alumna nueva–

¡Kitty! ¿No te acuerdas de Estrellita? –Preguntó Laby con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Daáe–

¿Estrellita? –Katherine se llevó una mano a la sien mientras pensaba, de repente recordó cómo Laby y ella jugaban con una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello color miel– ¡¿En serio?! –Con una gran sonrisa, se acercó corriendo y abrazó a Daáe– ¡Te extrañamos muchísimo!

Y-Y yo a ustedes. –Susurró Daáe mientras correspondía al abrazo–

Ya no te irás ¿verdad? –Preguntó Laby mientras acariciaba el cabello de la oji-azul–

Por supuesto que no, vine para quedarme. –Contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras sentía como los brazos de Lyllïaby también se unían al abrazo–

* * *

 _Waoh tenemos nueva compi, muchísimas gracias Madam por querer participar, les agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios, en mi nombre y en el de Kai (que por cierto me dijo que en nada actualiza SP) les deseamos una hermosa noche, son muy lindas y nos animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Por cierto, Miaw, mejórate, no grites mucho ;/u/; se despide:_ **゜ Saku~.**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Konbawa! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de verdad de verdad ;/u/; como compensación les puedo asegurar que a partir de aquí empieza el salseo 7/u/7 espero que les guste~._

 _"Añadí un trocito más al final para tener un buen comienzo en el siguiente capítulo~."_

* * *

Que pereza tengo. —Susurró Nikola mientras se tapaba la boca al bostezar—

Pero si acabamos de empezar la cuarta clase...—Murmuró Ikki mientras miraba de reojo a Daáe—

En serio, ahora no te dejaremos ir. —Comentó Katherine mientras frotaba su mejilla con la Daáe—

E-Está bien. —Dijo en un susurro la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—

Debemos llevarla a ya saben dónde. —Dijo de repente Sam mientras entraban en clase—

¿Mande? —Kitty ladeó la cabeza algo confusa mientras se sentaba en su asiento—

Eso que Laby nos enseñó el otro día. —Habló Celyan mientras reía—

Espero que no se trate de nada ilegal...—Susurró Dáae mientras hacía un puchero—

Eh...claro que no. —Dijo Laby mientras sonreía, el señor Farres entró por la puerta por lo que la clase de historia comenzó, las únicas que prestaron atención fueron Daáe y Celyan, Nikola se había quedado dormida, Katherine estaba pérdida en su mundo, Sam no dejaba de pensar en cierto moreno que últimamente la atormentaba tanto, Ikki jugaba con su bolígrafo y Laby se dedicaba a mirar a todas sus compañeras...—

 **゜・。。・** _ **A la salida**_ **・。。・゜**

Bueno, entonces quedamos en ir a tu cas—Sam dejó de hablar al ver una escena que le molestó bastante, a muy poca distancia de ella, se encontraba Alexy, él no era lo que le molestaba, había una chica abrazada a él, nunca la había visto, se acercó a paso rápido mientras fruncía el ceño levemente—

¡Sam! ¡Espera! —Gritó Nikola mientras corría detrás de su amiga, cuando llegó se topó con aquella extraña chica abrazando al gemelo del peli-azul, una punzada en el pecho fue suficiente como para que Nikola apretara sus puños—

Hola, Alexy. —Saludó seria Sam mientras miraba a aquella chica de pies a cabeza, rondaba el metro sesenta y cinco, su tez nívea resaltaba gracias a sus mejillas sonrosadas, un hermoso cabello rubio ceniza en cuyas puntas se teñía un negro azabache, sus ojos eran grises pero al mínimo movimiento se podían ver azules, un cuerpo bastante formado, demonios, le costaba admitirlo pero era condenadamente linda. —

Oh ¡Hola! —Saludó el peli-azul mientras reía—

Armin. —Saludó Nikola mientras mataba con la mirada al moreno—

¿Y esas caras? —Preguntó Celyan desde la espalda de las chicas, provocando que ellas saltarán—

¡Nos asustaste! —Dijeron Sam y Nikola a la vez—

No era mi intención. —Se disculpó Celyan mientras hacía un puchero, se fijó en la chica que acompañaba a los gemelos y no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Ella quién es?

Oh, es Ailin, está en el último curso de secundaria. —Dijo Armin mientras señalaba a la chica—

¿Cierto que es linda? —Comentó Alexy mientras la abrazaba—

A-Alexy que me asfixias...—Susurró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más—

Mis nalgas son lindas. —Bufó Nikola por lo bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—

Hmpf...Si las tuyas son lindas, las mías son hermosas. —Susurró Sam mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba a Nikola—

¿Podemos ir a su casa? —Preguntó Ailin, ganándose la atención de las tres chicas que se encontraban presentes—

Ya veo por donde va esto...—Susurró Celyan mientras miraba las reacciones de Sam y Nikki—

Por supuesto. —Afirmó Armin mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ailin—

¡Buenas! —Gritaba Katherine mientras se acercaba— ¿Lo escucharon?

¿Escuchar? ¿El qué? —Preguntó Celyan mientras reía—

Están planeando una acampada. —Completó Laby mientras asfixiaba a Daáe—

¡En serio! —Gritaron Sam y Nikola a la vez mientras salían del trance en el que se encontraban—

S-Sí…Nathaniel me lo dijo y yo se lo comenté a las demás…—Comentó Daáe escondiéndose detrás de Lyllïaby—

¿N-Nathaniel? —Susurró Ailin mientras su corazón se aceleraba—

¡Sí! Es como una especie de viaje de fin de curso. —Ikki las sorprendió a todas, llegaba con una chocolatina en la mano mientras empezaba a abrirla—

¿Te dormiste al salir? —Bromeó Sam mientras intentaba quitarle un trozo de la chocolatina—

Ikki, nos vamos. —Comentó Armin mientras empezaba a caminar—

¿Qué? Pero Nikki, Sam y yo habíamos planeado ir a probar un nuevo videojuego… —Susurró Ikki mientras inflaba las mejillas—

Oye…pueden venir también ¿no? —Dijo Alexy mientras alcanzaba a su hermano—

Por mí no hay problema. —Respondió Armin—

¡Oh shit! Se me olvidó el libro de Geografía en la clase. —Gritó Katherine mientras revisaba su mochila— Tendré que ir a por él…

¿Puedes decirle a Dimitry que me voy con Ikki y Nikki? —Le pidió Sam mientras ponía ojitos de cachorrito—

Por supuesto. —Katherine hizo una reverencia mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el instituto—

¡Nos vemos mañana! —Gritó Celyan mientras se despedía de las chicas— Bueno, Laby, Daáe, hasta mañana. —Con una sonrisa, Celyan comenzó a caminar hacia su casa—

Vamos Estrellita, te acompaño. —Lyllïaby cogió la mano de Daáe y comenzó a caminar con ella—

 **゜・。。・** ** _Sam &Nikki_** **・。。・゜゜**

¡Vuestra casa es enorme! —Decía Nikki mientras abría los ojos y observaba la casa de dos pisos que se encontraba delante de ellos—

No seas exagerada. —Susurró Ikki mientras entraba, al hacerlo dejó sus cosas en la mesa de la entrada— Podemos ir a mi cuarto, no tienen por qué pasar tiempo con los idiotas de mis hermanos.

Pero si son un amor. —Dijo Ailin desde la entrada, Sam bufó mientras que Nikola rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de Ikki—

Vamos Ailin, te enseñaremos la nueva colección que hemos conseguido. —Alexy cogió la mano de la chica y tiró de ella, Nikola lo vio y su corazón le volvió a doler—

Mmm Ikki… —La llamó Sam desde las escaleras—

¿Sí? —Preguntó curiosa mientras entraba en su cuarto y dejaba pasar a sus amigas—

Esa tal Ailin… ¿Es la novia de Alexy o…de Armin? —Preguntó mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Ikki se comenzó a reír, como respuesta recibió un almohadazo por parte de Sam— ¡Oye!

¿Al final jugamos al nuevo videojuego o con las almohadas?... —Susurró Nikola mientras miraba la pelea de almohadas que llevaban a cabo ambas chicas, no sabía por qué pero saber que Ailin no era novia de Armin le aliviaba…—

 **゜・。。・** ** _Daáe &Lyllïaby_** **・。。・゜゜**

¿Te importa si pasamos primero por casa de Kitty? Quiero avisarle al idiota de su hermano que ella se devolvió a por el libro. —Preguntó Laby mientras miraba con dulzura a su amiga—

Por supuesto Laby, no es ninguna molestia, es más, me encantaría saber dónde vive nuestra traviesa Katherine. —Comentó Daáe sonriendo—

Su casa es muy linda, debo admitir que Castiel tiene muy buen gusto para la decoración. —Dijo la albina riendo, las dos iban cogidas de la mano por lo que se ganaban miradas de parte de todo el mundo—

¿Soy yo o nos están mirando? —Susurró Daáe algo cohibida—

No te preocupes Estrellita, yo estoy aquí. —Le dijo Laby mientras le daba un beso en la frente, en cinco minutos estaban frente a la casa del pelirrojo y su hermana—

¿Llamas? —Musitó la pequeña—

¿Alpacas? —Bromeó Laby a la vez que tocaba el timbre, pasaron dos minutos y nadie abría, volvió a tocar y esta vez sí abrieron, sólo que no se encontró con el pelirrojo, más bien se encontró con el castaño de ojos verdes, sin camiseta. — Buenas tardes Kentin ¿El señor cascarrabias está por ahí?

Por supuesto, ya viene. —El castaño se fijó en los ojos azules de Daáe y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas— Daáe ¿Verdad?

S-Sí…—Afirmó algo tímida—

Yo soy Kentin, mucho gusto. —Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que a Daáe le pareció hermosa. —

¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Castiel mientras bebía agua— ¿Dónde está Kitty?

Yo también me alegro de verte. —Bufó Lyllïaby intentando evitar mirar el torso desnudo del hermano de su mejor amiga—

Ya, ya. Ahora en serio ¿Y mi hermana? —Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo—

Se devolvió, tuvo que volver a por su libro de Geografía. —Contestó Laby riendo—

Es tan estúpida. —Susurró Castiel mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos de Laby—

 **゜・。。・** ** _Celyan_** **・。。・゜゜**

Ahora llegaré, me ducharé, haré la tarea y comeré algo delicioso. —Decía en voz alta mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso, nada más llegar a la esquina desde la que podía divisar su casa, observó una cabellera rubia en la entrada, se maldijo a sí misma— Mierda.

—Un rubio bronceado daba varios pasos alrededor de la puerta, miraba por las ventanas, pero nada, su mejor amigo le había dicho " _asegúrate de que Moon está bien, por favor"_ pero aún no había llegado, como si la estuviese invocando con la mente, el rubio pudo notar el dulce aroma de Celyan, por lo que se giró, topándose con ella— ¡Al fin llegas!

¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Celyan frunciendo el ceño mientras abría lentamente la puerta—

Narcissus no llegará hasta la noche, por lo que me pidió que te vigilara. —Dijo Dake mientras entraba detrás de Celyan—

¿Disculpa? —Le cuestionó la morena sin podérselo creer—

Lo que escuchaste, te vigilaré hasta que llegue tu hermano. —Volvió a repetir el rubio con una sonrisa—

¡Pero yo ya no soy una niña! —Gritó Celyan molesta—

—Dake recorrió con su mirada a Celyan, sin cortarse un pelo, acto seguido la tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared— Puedo asegurarte, _Moon_ —Le susurró al oído— Que me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres una niña…

 **゜・。。・** ** _Katherine_** **・。。・゜゜**

Maldito libro de Geografía. —Bufó Kitty mientras salía del aula, cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, escuchó aquella voz que tanto conocía— ¿Lysandro? —Susurró confusa mientras se acercaba lentamente—

Nina, por favor, deja de decir tonterías…—Decía el albino, estaba hablando por teléfono y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lizzie— Lo que digo no significa que te odie, al contrario, te quiero…—El albino escuchó un golpe y al girarse se topó con los ojos abiertos de Kitty, el libro de Geografía se había escurrido de sus manos—

Yo…Lo siento. —Susurró mientras cogía su libro lo más rápido posible y comenzaba a correr—

¡Kitty espera! —Gritó Lysandro mientras colgaba la llamada y comenzaba a correr detrás de Katherine—

Eres una estúpida…no debiste fijarte en él, al fin y al cabo solo eres una mocosa. —Susurraba enfadada mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del sótano—

Yo no creo que seas tonta. —Kitty alzó la mirada al escuchar esa voz, se topó con unos ojos grises, parpadeó varias veces para poder ver mejor al chico, era alto, su cabello lacio era algo largo y de un lindo color marrón claro—

No me conoces…—Susurró mientras se acurrucaba—

Cierto, ni tú a mí, soy Emmanuel Gautier, mucho gusto. —El castaño estaba a punto de tomar su mano, pero la voz de cierto albino le interrumpió—

Por fin te encuentro. —Dijo Lysandro mientras se acercaba, parecía molesto—

Bueno, nos vemos mañana…—Emmanuel comenzó a caminar—

Kitty…—Susurró Katherine, vio la sonrisa ladina que se formó en la cara de Emmanuel antes de desaparecer por la puerta—

Lizzie…—El albino intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero ella lo esquivó—

Lo siento por lo de antes, no volverá a ocurrir. —Dijo en tono serio mientras se ponía de pie—

¿Disculpa? —Preguntó el albino algo confuso—

Bueno…lamento haber interrumpido tu conversación con tu novia, no lo volveré a hacer. —Con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar, pero sintió como tomaban su mano—

¿Te ocurre algo, Kitty? La chica con la que hablaba es una amiga, nada más. —Respondió Lysandro mientras seguía agarrando la mano de la chica— Estoy preocupado por ti, últimamente estás muy rara…

¿Rara? ¿En serio? —Kitty sonrío de lado antes de mirar al albino a los ojos— ¡No sé qué demonios me pasa! ¡Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me pongo nerviosa! ¡Pero también me gusta estar cerca! Me siento rara cada vez que besas mi mano, me siento rara cada vez que me abrazas, no soporto cuando hablas tan bien con las demás chicas ¡No lo soporto! ¡Al carajo todo! ¡Me gustas! —Gritó con fuerzas mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, se fijó en Lysandro, no decía nada, no se movía, pero aun así no soltaba su agarre— ...Suéltame por favor. —Susurró mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse—

No. —Dijo el albino serio mientras tiraba de la hermana del pelirrojo y la abrazaba— No sé si lo sabes pero...llevaba bastante tiempo esperando escuchar eso. —Le susurró en el oído antes de comenzar a frotar sus labios lentamente por su mejilla—

¿Q-Qué haces? —Preguntaba Katherine mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, vio como el albino la miraba y se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus labios se unían lentamente en un beso dulce— _"¡Demonios! ¡Katherine responde!"_ —Gritaba su consciencia, pero no le hizo ni caso, es más, de no ser porque el albino la sujetaba con fuerza ella estaría en el suelo—

—Lysandro abrazaba a la pequeña rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, había soñado con ese momento y ahora lo había cumplido, pero el sonido de unos pasos lo obligó a romper el contacto con Kitty— Ven. —Dijo en un susurro mientras se escondía detrás del hueco de la escalera con Kitty sentada en su regazo—

 _¿Y ahora qué? ¿cómo voy a mirar a Lyllïaby?..._

* * *

 _OMFG Bueno, comenzamos con el salseo, sí señor, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán muy muy difíciles para las chicas asdfsú, espero que les haya gustado, una vez más pido disculpas en mi nombre y en el de Kai por tardar tanto uwú les deseo un hermoso fin de semana lindas, nos animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Y sí, volví a resubir el capítulo porque me había confundido en varias cosas, maldita psicología, maldita filosofía, ahora si, se despide:_ **・ _Saku~._ ゜**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Lo siento lo siento! A duras penas tengo tiempo para escribir uwú espero que les guste._

* * *

Está tardando demasiado. –Bufó Castiel mientras obserbava de reojo a la persona que se encontraba en su salón–

Eres un exagerado, ni que fuera a ser raptada. –Comentó Laby por lo bajo mientras se llevaba a la boca un rico caramelo de fresa, pestañeó varias veces al ver que el asiento que se encontraba a su lado estaba vacío– ¿Y Estrellita?

Si no fuera porque te conozco, te aseguro que podría llegar a pensar que eres lesbiana. –Dijo en tono burlón, de un momento a otro tenía a Lyllïaby sentada en sus rodillas con el ceño fruncido–

Castiel, si no fueras el hermano de mi mejor amiga, te demostraría aquí mismo que me encantan los hombres. –Con una sonrisa pícara, acarició lentamente el torso del pelirrojo–

–Castiel parpadeó confuso al tenerla encima suyo, se mordió el labio al notar su mano en el torso– Vaya vaya, la pequeña Laby quiere jugar. –Llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de la chica, cosa que la hizo sobresaltar–

¿Q-Qué haces? –Laby se mordió el labio al sentir las caricias que el pelirrojo le daba en su cadera, ahogó un pequeño grito al notar sus manos frías en la piel desnuda de su tripa–

¿No dices nada? –Poco a poco se fue acercando lentamente a su cuello, depositó pequeños besos ahí para después pasar la lengua, la respiración agitada de la chica le hizo sonreír– Me gusta tu cuello. –Susurró antes de morderlo con delicadeza, hizo esto varias veces hasta dejar una marca– Ahora me gusta más.

C-Castiel… –Los ojos de Lyllïaby brillaban, se relamió los labios mientras se iba acercando poco a poco, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que se asustara, por lo que cayó al suelo–

¿Qué pasa? –Era la voz de Lysandro, observó aquella escena algo confuso, su hermana en el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas y su mejor amigo con la respiración agitada–

..¡Castiel me estaba haciendo cosquillas! –Dijo de repente mientras se ponía de pie, vio la cabellera magenta de su mejor amiga asomarse por la espalda de su hermano y sonrío dulcemente– Menos mal, llegas a tardar más y tu hermano habría llamado a la policía.

Exagera demasiado. –Comentó mientras respiraba– Después de encontrar mi libro choqué con Lysandro, a la salida nos encontramos con Dimitry, él me preguntó por su hermana y bueno yo me puse a explicarle que estaba con Ikki y Nikki.

Eres demasiado torpe. –Castiel se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana, revolviendo su cabello– Muchas gracias por traerla, Lysandro.

No debes dármelas, sé que tú harías lo mismo con Laby. –Contestó con una leve sonrisa–

–La albina sintió un escalofrío, fijó su mirada en Castiel, éste se la estaba comiendo con los ojos– B-Bueno, es hora de irnos. –Al decir esto, sintió como su móvil vibraba, leyó el mensaje y suspiró aliviada– Kentin acompañó a Estrellita a su casa, eso me alivia. –Con una enorme sonrisa se acercó a su mejor amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo– Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, Kitty.

¡Por supuesto! –Contestó riendo, cuando Lysandro se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tuvo que controlarse para no caer al suelo–

Entonces nos vemos mañana. –Castiel se acercó a la puerta para despedirse, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, se fijó en el trasero de Laby– Las cosas prohibidas son las mejores. –Susurró para sí mismo–

¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó Katherine desde la cocina–

No, nada. –Con una sonrisa ladina, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con cariño– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Tal vez. –Dijo algo nerviosa–

¿De qué? –Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa respuesta–

¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo también? –Con pesadez, se llevó ambas manos al pelo y se hizo un moño–

Mmm bueno. –El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo mientras su hermana se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina– ¿Cómo reaccionarías si alguien estuviera detrás de Laby?

¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso– Bueno, no creo que sea nada malo, después de todo es muy linda.

¿Y si ese alguien es el hermano de alguna de sus amigas? –Esta vez lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo–

¡¿QUÉ?! –El grito se pudo escuchar hasta en la casa del vecino– ¡No puede ser! ¡Somos como hermanas! Estaría mal. –Cruzó ambos brazos mientras su rostro mostraba una faceta seria–

Supongo…–Cansado, desvió la mirada– ¿Y tu pregunta?

Oh, sí, ¿Qué pensarías si a alguno de tus amigos le llega a gustar una de las hermanas de sus amigos? –Miró a su hermano con cierta dulzura–

Mira, Kitty, me llego a enterar que alguno de ellos está detrás de ti, y no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar. –Respondió serio, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cuarto–

Joder. –Bufó con algo de tristeza mientras daba un salto para bajar de la mesa–

・゜ _**゜・。。・゜**_ _ **Al día siguiente**_ _ **゜・。。・゜**_ ゜・

Nikki. –Celyan pasó su mano varias veces frente a su compañera, pero no parecía funcionar– ¡NIKKI! –Gritó, logrando que media clase la mirara– ¿Qué miran? Chismosos.

¿Uhm? –Nikola sacudió su cabeza levemente– ¿Me decías algo?

¡Claro! Te estaba preguntando que cómo os fue ayer. –Infló un poco las mejillas–

Oh..bien, bastante bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa, recordó al instante cuando Armin se chocó con ella en el pasillo y por acto reflejo la abrazó con fuerza para que no cayera– ¿Y a ti?

Eh…–Sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color rosa al recordar la escena del rubio bronceado– B-Bien también. –Contestó nerviosa–

¡Buenos días! –Saludó con energía Sam, sintió unos brazos en sus hombros y se asustó, al girarse se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Ikki–

Buenos días, chicas. –Con un leve rubor en las mejillas, abrazó con fuerza a la hermana de Dimitry–

¿Por qué están todas tan de buen humor? –Preguntó por lo bajo Daáe, tres minutos antes de entrar en su clase se encontró con Ailin, la chica parecía flotar en una nube de color rosa, cuando le preguntó si le ocurría algo solo pudo escuchar un " _Nath"_ salir de su boca– A veces dan miedo…

No te preocupes, te acostumbraras a sus cambios de humor. –Susurró Laby en su oreja, logrando que se sobresaltara– Eres demasiado linda, Estrellita.

Estoy contigo. –Apoyó Katherine con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su pulgar–

¿Llegaste bien ayer? –Lyllïaby se sentó en su mesa, apoyando la espalda en la ventana, se fijó de reojo en la cabellera roja que tanto conocía y su corazón se aceleró–

Tierra llamando a Lyllïaby. –Lizzie cogió los hombros de su amiga y la sacudió lentamente– ¿Estás bien?

Mmmm ¿Qué pensarían si alguien que conocen se llega a enamorar de sus hermanos? –Preguntó de repente mientras se relamía el labio al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior–

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No está bien! –Contestó Ikki mientras hacía un puchero– Si esa persona es alguien cercano debería saber que se respetan a los hermanos de sus amigas. –Al dar esa respuesta, todas asintieron–

 _Ya morí._ –Se dijo mentalmente Katherine recordando aquel beso–

 _Mierda._ –Pensó Laby al recordar las caricias del pelirrojo–

 _Me estoy contradiciendo…_ –Ikki suspiró con tristeza, ella había incumplido esa norma, estaba enamorada del hermano de Sam y eso no estaba bien–

 _¡No te des por vencida!_ –Nikola se dio varias palmaditas en sus mejillas, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo–

–Sam tenía los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cabeza al son de una bonita melodía, el recuerdo de Alexy abrazándola en el almacén del gimnasio mientras limpiaba con su mano las lágrimas de la chica hizo que dejará de mover la cabeza– _¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en él?_

–Daáe…ella miraba divertida la escena, se mordió el labio al ver a Nikola, su hermano era un chico muy lindo y educado, no podía hacer nada contra eso–

¿ _Qué pensaría mi hermano?_ –Celyan se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras se imaginaba la reacción de su hermano al contarle lo sucedido, tragó pesado al ver el resultado– _M-Mejor me quedo callada…_

 _En el patio se encontraban los chicos, se miraban unos a otros como si se quisieran matar, el motivo estaba claro, la pregunta que sus hermanas pequeñas les habían dicho no les causó ninguna gracia, así que era ahora o nunca para aclararlo todo._

Tengo que preguntarles algo muy serio. –Dijo Castiel mientras miraba a todos los presentes– ¿Alguno de ustedes está detrás de Lizzie?

¿Qué? Cómo se te ocurre, si es como una más de nuestra familia. –Respondió Alexy siendo apoyado por Armin y Dimitry–

¿Lysandro? –Castiel se sorprendió al ver que su mejor amigo no decía nada– ¿No respondes?

….–El albino suspiró con pesadez, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar ese momento–

Soy yo. –Una voz masculina se hizo presente en ese grupo– A mí me gusta Kitty. –Confesó Emmanuel mientras levantaba una mano y sonreía–

–Lysandro abrió la boca para contradecir aquello, pero no lo hizo, su mejor amigo se acercaba a aquel chico con la intención de darle un buen golpe y no podía permitir eso– Castiel no lo hagas, si te expulsan no podrás mantener a Kitty a buen recaudo. –Comentó a la vez que sujetaba el brazo del pelirrojo–

Tsk. –Molesto, se deshizo del agarra y caminó hacia el interior del instituto– Más te vale mantenerte alejado de mi hermana. –Susurró–

Vaya. –Emmanuel soltó una risa al escuchar aquello, vio la mirada de todos los chicos pero no le importó, se fijó en el albino que se encontraba frente a él– De nada. –Al decir eso, sintió como tiraban de su mano y al mirar se topó con la mirada dulce de su hermana pequeña–

¡Vamos! –Le dijo Ailin mientras un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, sabía que su hermano era muy comprensible por lo que ese era el día, se lo diría todo después de las clases–

* * *

 _Bueno bueno, ya se dieron a conocer los sentimientos de las chicas ¿qué pasará la próxima vez? Chan chan chan xD espero que les haya gustado, una vez más pido disculpas por la inactividad en las demás historias pero a duras penas sacamos tiempo para escribir un rato ;w; Saku les desea un lindo día._


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I know, muucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero bueno...más vale tarde que nunca (?) bueno, les dejo esto por aquí, espero que les guste~._

* * *

¿Onni~chan? —Ailin llamó a su hermano desde la cocina—

¿Sí? —Con pereza, asomó la cabeza por la puerta—

—Respiró hondo y con las mejillas sonrosadas lo miró fijamente— Me gusta Nath. —Confesó a la vez que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba—

—Emmanuel analizó en silencio esas palabras, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acercó a paso ligero—

—La pequeña cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba pesado, sintió como su delgada figura era rodeada por los brazos de su hermano y una sonrisa adornó su rostro— Gracias...

No debes agradecerme nada, te quiero y lo único que me interesa es que tú seas feliz. —Le dijo mientras despeinaba su cabello—

Mañana nos vamos de campamento. —Comentó emocionada mientras daba vueltas—

Será muy divertido. —Susurró recordando la advertencia que le habían dado ese mismo día—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~A la mañana siguiente~.~.~.~.~**_

¡Corre! —Katherine caminaba a paso rápido mientras su hermano murmuraba entre dientes—

Katherine...esa ropa que llevas...—Analizó con la mirada el pequeño short negro con flores blancas que llevaba su hermana, una camiseta negra y un chaleco blanco—

¿Qué pasa? —Ladeó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo esperando a los demás—

Es demasiado corto, toma. —El pelirrojo se quitó la sudadera negra que llevaba y se la lanzó—

Estúpido. —Murmuró con un pequeño sonrojo mientras se colocaba la sudadera—

¡Ohayo! —Ikki venía corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sus dos hermanos caminaban a paso lento detrás de ella—

¡Kitty! —Laby se abalanzó sobre la susodicha seguida de Dáae—

M-Me asfixian. —Susurró mientras su cara se ponía morada—

No queremos perder a nadie, por lo menos no aún. —Celyan apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ikki mientras sonreía—

¿Y Nikola? —Ikki miró hacia todas las direcciones y puso una mano en su barbilla— Mmmm...

¡L-Lo siento! —La voz de Koko se escuchó por la esquina, la chica se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al llegar se escondió detrás de Celyan—

¿Qué pasa? —Se atrevió a preguntar Dáae—

¡Nikola yo te mato! —La voz de Samantha resonó por toda la calle, cuando se asomó su figura por la esquina, todos abrieron la boca al ver que estaba empapada—

¡Fue sin querer! —Utilizando a Celyan como escudo, comenzó a moverse lentamente— ¡La botella iba hacia mi hermano!

¡Oye! —Kentin gruñó al escuchar esa declaración—

Ya basta, si no nos damos prisa se irán sin nosotros. —Katherine se puso de pie y sacudió la sudadera de su hermano para comenzar a caminar hacia el autocar, cuando subió, una gota resbaló por su cabeza— ¿C-Cuando llegaron?

¿Uhm? —Ailin alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Katherine— ¡Buenos días! —Dijo con energía mientras se acurrucaba en su asiento—

Ahora en serio ¿cuando llegaron? Ni siquiera los vi subir. —Un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo derecho, al lado de la pequeña Ailin se encontraba Nathaniel con un libro en sus manos—

Creo que estaban todos demasiado ocupados viendo la disputa entre las chicas. —Respondió Emmanuel con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba el asiento que se encontraba a su lado y sonreía—

¡Vamos a sentarnos juntas! —Gritó Lyllïaby agarrando el brazo de Katherine—

De eso nada, yo me sentaré con ella. —Castiel cogió el otro brazo de su hermana y comenzó a tirar de ella—

O-Oigan. —Kitty sentía como tiraban de sus brazos y cansada, gritó para soltarse— ¡Ya basta! —Al decir esto, tanto Castiel como Lyllïaby soltaron su agarre, por lo que Katherine cayó, bueno...unos brazos masculinos impidieron esa caída—

¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Emmanuel soltando su agarre y dejando que la chica se sentara a su lado—

Laby, a la próxima no traigas tantas cosas. —El albino entró en el autocar y frunció el ceño al ver como aquel chico estaba sentado al lado de su musa—

¡SE SIENTAN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ QUE NOS VAMOS YA! —Gritó Sam con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas mientras se limpiaba con una toalla, Lyllïaby se sentó con Dáae, Sam con Nikola, Kentin con Armin, Nathaniel con Ailin, Lysandro con Castiel, Alexy con Celyan e Ikki con Dimitry—

Este va a ser un viaje muy largo...—Susurró Laby mirando al pelirrojo que se encontraba delante de ella, poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 _Vale...¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo llegué a esto? No puede estar bien, no...debe ser un sueño, sí, un sueño..._ —Laby se comía la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en la cama de aquella habitación, habían llegado pocas horas antes y después de dejar las cosas en las habitaciones de aquella cabaña, todos decidieron ir a conocer los alrededores, todos menos cierto pelirrojo—

¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos el otro día? —El pelirrojo se relamió el labio al verla con esa ropa tan ajustada, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar frente a ella—

Esto no está bien...—Susurró desviando la mirada, sintió el cálido aliento de Castiel en su mejilla mientras su mano dibujaba círculos en la piel desnuda de su tripa—

Pero te gusta...—Mordió con sus labios el Helix que tenía la chica en su oreja, al escuchar un suspiro por su parte no se pudo contener por lo que llevo una de sus manos al pecho de Lyllïaby— Joder...

N-No...—Sabía que estaba mal, estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien—

Lyllïaby. —El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento en el que la chica lo miraba con incertidumbre para unir su boca con la de ella, su respiración era agitada, sentía sus manos recorrer todo su pecho hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón—

Siento que estoy traicionando a Kitty...—Susurró mordiendo el labio del chico—

No pienses en eso ahora. —Gruñó por lo bajo mientras bajaba hasta el cuello de Laby, comenzando a besarlo para acto seguido morderlo, quería dejar marca, quería dejar claro que él era el único que podía tenerla así, bajo él, el único que podría tocarla—

¿Laby? —Dáae caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de aquella cabaña en busca de su amiga, escuchó los suspiros que provenían de aquella habitación, le habían enseñado que la curiosidad era un defecto muy feo pero no pudo contenerse, abrió la puerta lentamente y lo poco que vio fue suficiente como para dejarla estupefacta— ¿Q-Qué? —Con los ojos abiertos como platos, cerró con cuidado y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde la esperaban todas las chicas, sabía que debía contar lo que había visto, pero...no quería traicionar a ninguna de las dos chicas que la habían acogido como a una hermana cuando ella era pequeña—

¿Y bien? —Celyan tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Katherine, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo—

¿Uhm? —Ladeó la cabeza confusa—

¿Encontraste a Laby? —Fue el turno de Katherine—

A-Ah, no...—Susurró mientras desviaba la mirada—

Que raro...—Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kitty se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña— ¡Le preguntaré a mi hermano!

¡No! —Gritó de repente Dáae sorprendiendo a las demás—

Oye..¿Estás bien? —Ailin se acercó lentamente siendo seguida por Ikki—

Estas actuando muy raro...—Murmuró Nikola—

Es que...es que...—Dáae tragó pesado— Me...me pareció ver a Castiel con los demás.

Oh...¡No hay problema! —Katherine dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban los chicos—

Bueno, vamos nosotras entonces. —Comentó Celyan caminando lentamente, Nikola e Ikki comenzaron a hablar sobre videojuegos y Ailin se les unió con una sonrisa en la cara—

Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras. —Susurró Sam en el oído de la chica mientras se alejaba a paso lento—

No...sí ya lo sé. —Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero una voz la detuvo—

¡Estrellita! —Gritó Lyllïaby con energía, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas—

Tenemos que hablar. —Sin darle tiempo a responder, cogió su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella a un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharlas—

¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara. —Comentó la albina preocupada—

¿A mi? ¿En serio? —Por primera vez, Dáae se dio el gusto de poner mala cara—

Sí, a ti. —Laby no se quedó atrás, cruzó ambos brazos mientras fijaba su mirada en los orbes de Dáae—

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Prometimos sinceridad, pero tú no lo has cumplido. —Todas las palabras que soltaba iban cargadas de tristeza, esto se reflejaba también en su rostro—

¿Qué? —La albina parpadeó confusa—

¿Qué estabas haciendo antes? Todas te estaban esperando. —Retó con la mirada a su amiga y pudo sentir como se incomodaba—

E-Estuve deshaciendo mi equipaje. —Respondió con naturalidad—

¿En serio? —Estrellita se mordió el labio inferior—

¿Por qué debería mentir? —Estaba cansada de ese comportamiento tan extraño, puso una mano en su hombro pero se sorprendió al ver como Dáae lo quitaba de ahí con suavidad—

—Lo que ambas chicas no sabían era que Ailin y Sam se habían desviado del grupo y estaban cerca de ellas dos, las dos chicas estuvieron a punto de saltar y asustar a sus amigas, pero las palabras que soltó Dáae las dejó demasiado sorprendidas—

Te vi con Castiel. —Soltó de repente, vio la cara de Lyllïaby y una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro—

¿Q-Qué? —La albina no podía creer lo que escuchaba—

Te vi con el hermano de tu mejor amiga, y lo más gracioso...es que hace dos días todas hablamos de esto y tú dijiste que estaba fatal. —Se llevó una mano a a la sien mientras cerraba los ojos— Os aprecio mucho a las dos, Lyllïaby, no pienso ser yo la que le diga esto a Katherine, serás tú.

¿Yo? —Una carcajada se escapó de su boca— ¿de verdad crees que se lo diría? No me perdonaría jamás.. —Susurró mientras hipaba—

Si sigues con esto, se dará cuenta, cada vez sospecha más y más. —Dicho esto, Dáae dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente al escuchar las voces de los chicos—

¡Estrellita! —Katherine se colgó del brazo de la chica mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara—

—Dáae sonrió dulcemente, por un momento pudo ver la sonrisa de Castiel y se hizo una idea del porqué la tenía—

¡Vamos a hacer una fogata! —Dijo entusiasmada—

Que bien ¿no? —Respondió acariciando su cabello—

—Caminando lentamente, se fueron encontrando con las demás chicas, Katherine notó que había algo raro en ellas...sobretodo en Lyllïaby, Sam y Ailin, hizo todo lo posible para intentar hablar con ellas pero éstas se intentaban excusas para no estar a solas con la hermana del pelirrojo—

...—Kitty miraba el fuego delante de ella mientras se acurrucaba contra sí misma, las demás chicas hablaban entre ellas, Lyllïaby se había apartado para estar sola con Dáae y Sam y Ailin estaban juntas entre ellas, sus labios temblaron, vio cómo los chicos entraban en la casa para preparar la cena, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo—

¡Kitty! —Gritó Ailin preocupada—

No es asunto nuestro. —Dijo Sam poniendo una mano en su hombro—

Pero—La pequeña vio cómo su amiga negaba con la cabeza y acto seguido bajó la mirada—

—Laby suspiró con pesadez mientras se ponía de pie, en ese momento cierto pelirrojo asomó su cabeza por la puerta y vio cómo se alejaba, por lo que decidió seguirla—

Mmm...Celyan. —La susodicha se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lysandro— ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Creo que se fue por allí. —Señaló el camino que se abría por el bosque—

Gracias. —El albino comenzó a caminar hasta que escuchó sollozos, decidió caminar hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba llorando y se sorprendió al ver a Katherine hecha bolita mientras lloraba— ¿Kitty?

—La hermana del rebelde sin causa se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, retrocedió un poco hasta que chocó contra el tronco del árbol—

Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien. —Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba, fue besando sus lágrimas lentamente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios—

¿Pero qué? —Castiel, que había seguido a Lyllïaby, se encontraba entrelazando su mano con la de la albina, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse se topó con esa escena, en un principio pensó que su mejor amigo estaba abrazando a su hermana pequeña, pero al ver como Katherine rodeaba el cuello del albino, la ira se apoderó de él— ¡¿Qué coño le estás haciendo a mi hermana!? —Gritó mientras caminaba hasta llegar a ellos, cogió la mano de Katherine y tiró de ella dejándola al lado de Laby—

¿Kitty? —La albina abrió la boca sorprendida—

—Katherine no se atrevía a mirar a su mejor amiga, fijó su mirada en el pecho de ella, llegando a ver las marcas que su hermano había dejado allí, de un momento a otro las imágenes empezaban a encajar en la mente de Kitty—

¡Joder Lysandro! —Gritó el pelirrojo apretando los puños, sintió como agarraban su mano y al girarse se topó con la mirada fría de su hermana—

Basta. —Dijo con voz seria, miró a Lysandro y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña—

¿En serio? —Castiel empezó a reír irónicamente, cogió la mano de la albina y caminó detrás de su hermana y del que creía que era su mejor amigo, nada más llegar a la entrada de la cabaña, soltó todo lo que estaba aguantando— ¡CONFÍE EN TI!

¿Qué ocurre? —Armin y Alexy asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana de su cuarto—

¡Cállate Castiel! —Gritó Katherine mientras su cara se iba poniendo roja poco a poco—

¿Pero qué pasa? —Ailin apareció por la puerta con Dáae y Sam a su lado—

¡TÚ SOLO ME USASTE PARA ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA! —Gritó el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente al albino—

¿Qué? —En ese momento todos se miraron entre ellos—

Katherine...yo confíe en ti...—Susurró Lyllïaby mientras miraba hacia otro lado—

—Al decir eso, se pudo escuchar cómo Ailin soltaba una risa irónica—

¿En serio? —El flequillo recto tapaba en ese mismo momento los ojos de la chica—

O-Oigan. —Nathaniel intentó avanzar pero cierta persona se lo impidió—

No. —Emmanuel tenía un semblante serio—

¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA HABLAR DE ESO, CASTIEL! —El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana— Y tú tampoco, Lyllïaby.

—Lysandro miraba confuso aquella escena—

¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Castiel—

¿De verdad estaban jugando aquel día a las cosquillas? ¿Dónde estaban los dos esta mañana? —Preguntó mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos grises—

¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Kitty? —Sam se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro—

Quiero decir que...Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga no tienen derecho a hablar de traición sabiendo que ellos fueron los primeros en cruzar esa línea. —Esas palabras las escupió con rencor y tristeza—

—Laby abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevó ambas manos a la boca—

—Lysandro se fijó en su hermana y descubrió las pequeñas marcas en su cuello, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba furioso, lentamente se acercó a Katherine y posó su mano en el otro hombro de la chica—

—Dáae negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo—

 _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que haré?..._

* * *

 _OH POR DIOH, vale, ya XD Miaw aquí está lo que tanto anhelabas, espero que les haya gustado, pido disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico ;_; ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Chan chan chan. Les deseo una hermosa noche, se despide:_ _ **~Saku.~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_No estoy muerta no, estoy secuestrada por una cosa llamada universidad y es lo peor :'') bueno, como no sé si aún siguen activas, este capítulo estará centrado en Katherine+Lysandro y en Lyllïaby+Castiel._

 _Si aún están interesadas en seguir me encantaría recibir un PM con un "quiero seguir participando" XD_

* * *

—¡Esto ha sido por tu culpa!— Gritó Castiel mientras le propinaba un puñetazo al que fue su mejor amigo.

—Castiel estamos en un hospital, no debes gritar.— Respondió Lysandro con calma mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

—Por favor no peleen.— Pidió Lyllïaby apoyando la espalda en la blanca pared de la sala de espera.

Las puertas se abrieron, el médico venía con un informe en la mano y después de mirarlo fijó sus ojos en las tres personas que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Familiares de la señorita Katherine Lauridsen Leunam?— Preguntó con cara seria.

—Yo soy su hermano mayor.— El pelirrojo dió un paso adelante, quedando delante del doctor.

—Esto es difícil de decir...— La mano derecha del médico fue a parar al hombro del pelirrojo.

Castiel abrió los ojos teniéndose lo peor, Lysandro abrazó a su hermana, quien ahogó un grito al escuchar las palabras que decía el médico.

—No podemos confirmar que su hermana esté bien, hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de ella.— Nada más decir aquello, se alejó de la sala de espera, dejando a Castiel en estado de shock.

Castiel cayó al suelo, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se decía una y otra vez que no podía ser real.

• _ **·.·´¯`·.·•FlashBack•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

—Bueno, creo que ya está todo.— Katherine sonrió orgullosa de sí misma mientras cerraba la maleta.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Kitty?— Preguntó el albino tocando la mejilla de la chica.

—Más que nunca Lys, quiero irme de aquí.— Declaró cogiendo la maleta negra, dió un último vistazo al que fue su hogar antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Está bien, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.— Lysandro depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el nuevo hogar de ella.

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que mi madre me ha ayudado a conseguir un piso, no hizo muchas preguntas y supongo que es lo mejor ¿no?— Preguntó mientras se sentaba a esperar el autobús.

—Sé que todo esto te ha sentado muy mal Kitty, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerles frente.— Respondió el de ojos bicolor acariciando su frente.

—Pero aún estoy dolida.— Susurró llevándose la mano a su mejilla.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

—No te tortures Castiel, ella estará encerrada en su habitación..— Lyllïaby acarició los hombros del pelirrojo mientras éste abría la puerta de su casa, olía a frambuesas, el perfume de su hermana.

—¿Katherine?— Dejó las maletas en el salón y subió las escaleras corriendo, al llegar al cuarto de su hermana tocó su puerta.

No recibió respuesta alguna, esperó diez minutos y se cansó, por lo que abrió y se topó con la habitación vacía.

—¿Qué?...— Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abrió el armario y la ropa de su hermana había desaparecido.

—No...ella no puede haberse ido.— Susurró saliendo de aquel cuarto.

—¿Y Lizzie?— Preguntó Lyllïaby, al ver la cara de Castiel se temió lo peor.

—No está.— Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza, en ese momento la imagen de aquella cachetada que le había dado a su hermana en el campamento se hizo presente en su mente.

—Oh Castiel...— La albina se sentó en sus rodillas y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

—Soy un mal hermano.— Su hermana le odiaba, y él se odiaba por lo que le había hecho.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

Katherine se encontraba mirando el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación, aunque su madre le había conseguido el piso ella necesitaba aportar dinero, se sentía mal al ver como Lysandro lo traía todo...

—Ella estará con mi hermano, así que supongo que no irá al Subterráneo.— Decidida, se colocó unos pantalones cortos negros con medias hasta las rodillas, unos botines grises y una chaqueta negra.

Salió del piso procurando no hacer mucho ruido, las calles se veían solitarias y eso le transmitía paz. Caminó hasta la entrada que su ex mejor amiga le había enseñado, respiró hondo y abrió aquella puerta, adentrándose en aquel mundo de ilegalidades.

 _Pasaron dos semanas, Castiel vivía con Lyllïaby, en el instituto la noticia corrió como pólvora pero eso a él le daba igual, estaba desesperado porque no tenía noticias de su hermana, ni siquiera Lysandro había acudido a clases._

 _Katherine estaba trabajando como camarera en uno de los garitos del Subterráneo, al principio tuvo miedo pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que podía llevarse bien con ellos._

—Aquí tiene su Bloody Mary señor.— Con una sonrisa depositó la bebida en la mesa, estaba dispuesta a volver a su lugar pero una de las personas que se encontraba jugando al poker en la mesa de al lado se levantó gritando.

—¡Maldito tramposo hijo de puta!— Gritó el señor con rabia.

—Señor mantenga la calma por favor.— Pidió Katherine acercándose lentamente.

—¡No mantengo nada, perra! ¡Este capullo lleva haciendo trampas desde que empezamos! —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una Pistola Heckler&Koch USP.

—Oh por dios.— Susurró Elizabeth dando lentamente un paso atrás.

—Quieto todo el puto mundo o me cargo al primero que se mueva.— Dijo sin titubear.

—Por favor señor, respire tranquilamente.— Decía Katherine sin dejar de retroceder a paso lento.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras!— Gritó a la par que apretaba el gatillo.

—Menos mal...— Susurró Katherine al ver como el segurata del local aprovechaba que el señor estaba distraído para quitarle la pistola y dejarlo contra el suelo.

—¡Kathy!— Gritó una de sus compañeras con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, Katherine no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que se llevó la mano al vientre y notó la sangre que empezaba a manchar su uniforme.

—¿Tienen los datos de su familia?— Preguntaba la enfermera mirando a la pálida Katherine en la camilla.

—Tenemos el número de su hermano y el de su pareja.— Respondió su compañera.

—¿A qué esperas para avisarles?— Y dicho esto entraron en quirofano para preparar la operación de la muchacha de ojos grises.

 **•·.·´¯`·.·•Fin FlashBack•·.·´¯`·.·•**

* * *

 _Bueno, soy mala, pero no me maten, Miaw va por ti XD_

 _¿Cómo están? ¿Me quieren? ¿Qué les parece el capítulo?_

 _Si adivinan esto les haré un one-shot con el chico que quieran /3 ¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre?_

 _Tengan una hermosa noche, se despide:_ _ **~Saku~.**_


End file.
